A Romance Tested by Time
by TabbyPheonix14
Summary: After being friends and colleagues for years love blossoms between Albus and Minerva. Like every couple Minerva and Albus will have to struggle through many challenges and hope their love is strong enough to weather the storm.


Minerva McGonagall sat in her office in the auror department in the ministry. It was a rather slow day. With nothing to occupy her Minerva started thinking about what she would do if she wasn't working in the auror office. The first thing she thought of was teaching at Hogwarts. She had treasured her time as a student and would like nothing more than to have a chance to go back. Minerva was very accomplished in Transfiguration and could, if she wanted to, easily get the position at most any school. Minerva only really wanted to teach at Hogwarts, it was her home away from home and she couldn't picture herself teaching anywhere else. Unfortunately the post of Transfiguration is currently occupied. Albus Dumbledore holds the position and would likely hold it until Dippet retired as Headmaster. When Professor Duncan retired a few years ago Minerva had saw in the paper that Albus had been made Deputy Headmaster.

Thinking of her old Transfiguration professor caused Minerva to smile and the slightest blush reddened her cheeks. Minerva remembered the school girl crush she had on Albus, but she wasn't the only one. Half the girls in the school, including almost all the ones in Minerva's year, were crushing on the Transfiguration professor. Minerva would of course never admit to liking her professor more than a teacher and mentor, but her closest friends knew it. Before she could ponder her school days any longer the fire in Minerva's office turned a bright shade of green. Minerva straightened up wondering who was flooing her. When the smoke cleared Albus Dumbledore was standing before her.

"Albus," Minerva said getting over her surprise. "I was just thinking about you." Minerva said it before she could stop herself. Albus looked bemused, "What I mean is it has been a slow day so I was just thinking about what I would like to do if I wasn't working here." She had kept in touch with him after she left school and consulted him on a number of transfiguration publications she had done, but she hadn't seen him since her graduation. He was just as handsome as she remembered.

"I believe it is always best to tell someone bad news in person." Albus had to remind his mouth how to work. He was awestruck at the beautiful young woman standing before him. He reminded himself that he was her student, but still he couldn't help but stare a little. She was of course no longer his student, but she was a great deal younger than him. Albus believed Minerva had gotten more beautiful with age.

It was just then Minerva realized that Albus had swapped his usually eccentric robes for a subdued navy blue set today. "Oh, I'm sorry that we are not meeting under happier circumstances. Please, take a seat."

After he was seated Albus spoke, "Armando is dead. He passed away about an hour ago. It will be in the evening Prophet, but I wanted to come tell you in person."

Minerva opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find words, "I'm so sorry, Albus. I know how close you two were and I know how much he meant to Hogwarts. If there is anything I can do for you or the school let me know." She said gently.

"I as you know I am now Headmaster which means I must find a new transfiguration teacher. Only one name came to mind."

"Oh?" Minerva was very curious to know who would be taking the position.

"Minerva, I would very much like for you to come back to Hogwarts and teach. If you would like it the job is yours."

"Y-Yes! I would be honored. Thank you so much Albus." Minerva beamed. She couldn't believe her luck. "I know I have no experience teaching, but I feel I'm quite qualified and I will do my best to live up the standards of a Hogwarts professor."

"I have every confidence in your ability, my dear. There is only a month until school begins which I fear is not a lot of time to get lesson plans together and such so I will offer you my lesson plans and you can alter them for your own teaching style or use them to create your own plans."

"A month is not very much time indeed. I think if it is alright with you I will use your lesson plans this year and next summer I will create my own. Would you be willing to help?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Albus smiled his signature smile accompanied by his twinkling blue eyes, "I'd like you to be at Hogwarts at your earliest convince."

"I can be there tomorrow after breakfast ready to move into my new home." Minerva smiled.

"Very good professor, I will make sure your rooms are ready." Albus nodded and stood to leave.

"Albus, may I ask another question or are you in a hurry?"

"I always have time for you my dear." Albus sat back down.

"I was just wondering who was going to be your deputy and who was going to be the new head of Gryffindor seeing as you held both of those positions and can't very well continue to do so."

"Filius Flitwick will be my deputy. He's only been on staff for three years now, but he is a good friend, a hard worker, and said yes when I asked him. As for head of Gryffindor I am waiting for Professor Schmidt. She is on vacation in America with her family and will be back in two days for Armando's funeral. I shall ask her upon her return. It was very good to see you again my dear. I shall see you tomorrow morning." Minerva nodded and watched Albus leave in a cloud of green smoke.

Minerva looked around her room. This was it. She was leaving and going back to Hogwarts. With a smile Minerva shrank her trunks. She picked them up and put them in her small drawstring hand bag. Minerva spun on the spot and apparated to Hogsmeade. She walked the familiar path up to the school. No matter how many times she saw it the sight of Hogwarts looming in the distance always put a smile on her face. As she got closer she noticed a figure standing by the gates waiting for her. Minerva waved recognizing Albus.

"Ah, Minerva. How are you on this fine morning?" Albus asked.

"Very well and yourself?" Minerva stepped back to allow Albus to open the gates.

"Marvelous, although I do wish I brought a lemon drop or two to suck on while I waited."

"Albus, do you really think you should be eating sweets this early in the morning?"

"Yes." Albus replied causing Minerva to let out a laugh. Albus caught himself thinking about how Minerva's laugh warmed his heart. He shook the thought from his head and continued the conversation, "If you can stand my presents for a little longer I will show you to your rooms."

"I always welcome your presence Albus." As she said it Minerva felt her cheeks warm slightly, "It's wonderful to be back here again. Of course I wish it was under happier circumstances."

Albus stopped in the middle of the staircase, "What do you mean?"

"We both know I'm only here because Armando is dead and with school starting so soon you needed someone quickly."

"Minerva," Albus walked up a few more steps so he was standing before her, "Armando had been in poor health for the past three years. He confided in me that he was going to retire at the end of next year. As for your appointment," He paused for affect, "I did not offer you the job because you were my star pupil or because I needed someone in a hurry. I would only hire someone I believe to be the most qualified and who would be a strong addition to our staff."

"Surely there are more qualified people than me." Minerva said slightly flustered by Albus' sincerity.

"22 published works, 13 co-published works, an Animagus at 17, 10 Outstanding N.E.W.T scores including a perfect score on the Transfiguration exam." Albus tallied off Minerva's achievements, "That that doesn't include all the work you have done in the Auror office. My point, my, dear, is that you are probably the most qualified."

"But I've never taught a day in my life."

Albus chuckled. He had never seen Minerva so uncertain about something, "I do recall hearing a rumor that you tutored almost the entire school in Transfiguration in your seventh year."

"That was different! Professor Marshbanks didn't teach us anything. You were off fighting the war and someone had to help the students pass their exams." So caught up in their conversation neither noticed the staircase moving.

"There it is!" Albus said with a triumphant look.

Minerva was utterly confused, "There what is?" Minerva asked cautiously.

"What will make you a fantastic teacher! You care so much about the success of the students. You are worried about taking over as their teacher because you are scared of failing. If you fail the students fail." Minerva bowed her head. Albus was of course right. Albus gently lifted her chin and looked down at her with his signature twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips, "I believe in you Minerva. You will not fail and your students will thrive."

"Thank you Albus. That means a lot." Minerva's heartbeat sped up as she locked eyes with Albus.

"Shall we carry on?" Albus offered Minerva his arm and she took it without hesitation. She was very grateful for the man standing beside her. Albus stepping onto the landing and looked around, "hmmm, it appears the stairs have moved. I hope you don't mind a walk through the castle with this old coot."

Minerva laughed again, "Albus, since when do you call yourself an old coot?"

"Since I found my first grey hair 1,875 days ago."

Minerva shook her head, "I don't think you are an old coot. One grey hair, really Albus."

"Minerva, I may appear to be young but, I am," He paused to do the math, "45 years two months and 14 days older than you. I turned 73 last month."

"Albus, that's not very old! Especially for a wizard of your power; you are practically just reaching middle age."

"Thank you my dear, but if I'm middle aged does that make you a child?"

"I'm very mature while you sometimes behave like a child." Minerva was shocked at how open and honest she was being with Albus. He was her boss and here she was making fun of him, but the conversation was so effortless. Albus laughed and Minerva continued, "So we can shed a few more years off your age and say your 40. We can add a few years for my maturity and I'll be 33. So really you aren't much older than me at all Albus. And at only 40 you are nowhere near being an old coot. So please, for my sake, stop calling yourself an old coot." Minerva could quite figure out why hearing Albus call himself an 'old coot' bothered her, but something about it didn't feel sit right with her.

"If you insist, my dear." Albus bowed his head. They walked in silence for a while before Albus declared they had reached their destination. They stood before a portrait of tabby cat that bore a striking resemblance to Minerva's feline counterpart.

"Albus! How did you-?" she couldn't finished her sentence; she was too shocked.

"I was thinking of what portrait to put as your door and I didn't like any I saw. I thought of your feline form and decided to make you one. As headmaster I have the power to make portraits for teachers' private rooms."

"Oh Albus, thank you! It's beautiful." Minerva was touched by the time and effort he had put into her rooms.

"I had to set a password so I made it Tabby. Of course you can change it; however as headmaster I need to know all the teachers' passwords in case of an emergency.

Minerva smiled at the portrait, "I think Tabby is a fitting password. I'm going to keep it."

"Very well," Albus nodded, "I will leave you to settle in. Lunch will begin in about an hour in the staffroom. If you would like I will stop by and walk with you to lunch."

"I would like that very much. I will see you soon Albus. Thank you again for everything." Without much thought she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Minerva entered her rooms. As she walked through them all the smile on her face had gotten wider with each room she looked at. Albus had done a wonderful job with her rooms. Most the walls were crimson. There as a little hints of tartan and the style fit her personality. There were plenty of books on the bookcases and everything was neat and pristine. Minerva waved her wand and her trunks appeared on the floor beside her bed. With another few waves all the belongings in their new places. Minerva looked around her bedroom room. It finally had sunk in that she was home.


End file.
